I love you is that ok?
by marauders13
Summary: Both Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James has been head over Heels for Lilly ever since first year, But Lily has always turned him down, and denied her feelings for him. But when he gives up on asking


**I Love you is that o.k.? **

Lily Evans paced the Head's common room, her head in doubt. 'I just can't do it, what if I'm wrong?', she cried out for the 7th time during that last ½ hour. Sighing, she strolled towards the golden-plated mirror that was placed just above the fire lit fire place. As she did, she thought about the many times James had asked her out, but yet she had always turned him down.

'I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you Potter!'

That was her well known phrase that she had always screamed at James's face. But deep down, she knew that it wasn't true. Ever science she met him on her first day in Diagon alley, she had always known that he would be the one, but yet, she hadn't shown her emoticons, only her best friend Riley knew. Thinking back to that day, she remembered her first encounter, knowing that it would be one that she would never forget.

**FLASHBACK!**

'Oh, I'm really sorry, are you o.k.? Here let me help you up,' As she looked up, she met the hazel eyes of a messy haired, well toned and yet extremely good looking boy of who looked around the age of 12.

She had realized that she had been staring and turned scarlet, due to her embarrassment.

'I'm fine, and it o.k.,' she mumbled as she wasn't sure as to what to say.

He was still holding her hand, but he followed her gaze and slowly pulled out of her grasp, even though he knew that he didn't want to.

'What's your name? I'm James, James Potter,' he answered, as his eyes met Lily's once again, he couldn't help but look in to her eyes, They were beautiful she was beautiful.

'Lily, Lily Evans,' she answered politely.

Instantly, his left hand went to his hair, and ruffled it even more to make it look as if it was a bird's nest.

**END OF FLASHBACK! **

Looking at the time she admired her look in the mirror, she was wearing her favourite pair of GAP jeans, a light blue shirt that she had borrowed off her best mate Riley, and her hair was pinned up into a pony, with strands that were resting on her shoulder. She wore her favourite strawberry lip-gloss and a tint of mascara was added to make her emerald eyes to stand out. Straightening her clothes out, she heard the common room door open and she turned around in surprise. There stood, James wearing his Quidditch robes gear. His glasses were askew and his hair messy as ever. When he caught sight of Lily, his Broom had dropped to the floor in shock. She looked amazing!

'Lily-'

Before he could utter a word, she cut him off.

'James, there's something that I have to tell you, and it's been on my mind for a very long time, I hope you understood what I mean.'

There was no turning back. She opened her moth, and began to sing.

_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
No ones gonna let it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But its not coming easily)  
Whoah oh _

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
clever rhymes, see you later!

These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Resided in over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you?

I'm getting off my stage  
the curtains pull away  
No hyper bowl to hide behind  
my naked soul exposes  
Whoah... oh... oh... oh... Whoah... oh...

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you?  
I love you, is that okay?

As she had finished the song, she stood quietly just waiting anxiously. Her mind spoke for her.

'I've just made a fool of myself,'

But what happened next was something that took her by surprise. James ran towards Lily, and pulled her into her arms, as he did this, a gush of excitement overwhelmed through her, as he spun her around, without a care in the world.

'I love you to Lily,' he spoke, as he stared into her eyes, 'but why didn't you tell me sooner?'

Lily looked to her feet, not sure of what to say, but spoke of the truth.

'I didn't think that u still like me', she answered, and 'I thought that you stopped asking me out because you had found a new girl'.

She felt ashamed to think of such a thing, but James kissed her softly on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

'I have always loved you and I always will,' he said as he cupped her chin. 'Just because I stopped asking you out, didn't mean that I still didn't like you.'

Lily smiled gracefully and leaned in as they shared their first kiss together. The day that James thought that will never come true. But it didn't last very long as the rest of the marauders came barging in, and as they pulled apart, they were confronted by a shocked Sirius, an excited Riley, and a alarmed Remus and as for Peter, I'm honestly sure that you don't want to know how he looked like just at that moment.

'What-but-you-Evans-'Sirius spluttered as he stared at the couple.

'Well, it's about time,' Riley said and smirked as James reached for Lily's hand.

'Yeh, I'm happy for you mate,' Remus added as he smacked James on the back. 'You to Lily.'

'By the way Sirius, you owe me 9 sickles and two knuts,' Riley told Sirius.'

'What? Hey not fair, I said if they don't get together till next year!' he explained and crossed his arms across his chair.'

Riley laughed at this and smiled sweetly at Sirius 'Pay up and then I will give u a load f chocolate frogs.'

Hearing this Sirius handed over the money excitedly and then demanded, 'So where's my chocolate frogs?'

Riley just winked and said,' At Honeydukes,' and they all cracked up into laughter.

Sirius went into a huff but he didn't last long before he crushed everyone together and said 'BIG HUG!'

End of my one-shot. Plez read and review and tell me what you think. I might make up another story but I need to know your opinions! I would like to thank Zahra, Marz, Haleema and I cnt 4get Hafsah 4 all their help! Thanks Guys, ur the best!


End file.
